


(Fanart) ST: Discovery's Spock (Ethan Peck) 02

by Mylochka



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: USS Discovery (Star Trek), Vulcan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 07:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16719285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylochka/pseuds/Mylochka
Summary: Portrait of Star Trek: Discovery's Spock





	(Fanart) ST: Discovery's Spock (Ethan Peck) 02

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Another attempt at a portrait of what Ethan Peck's Spock may look like. Bear in mind, though, dear viewer, that this artwork was created in November of 2018. We had, as of this time, only been afforded a few brief glances of this actor in costume and makeup at this point...
> 
>   
> Follow my artwork on [Tumblr](https://mylochkatee.tumblr.com/)  
> or on [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/Mylochka)  
> 


End file.
